The Dragonland Wars
by Judo Master
Summary: Link the Warrior defends a peaceful land that is destined to be attacked as said in The Book of Prophecies


The DragonLand Wars ****

The DragonLand Wars

_ProLouge_

Ord the Dragon fiddled away at his toy dragon warrior while the other dragon friends, Cassie the Dragon, Zak and Whezzie the Dragon (who were conjoined twins), and their human friend Emmie from Gulf Breeze Florida played a boardgame. A boardgame of skill and knoledge. Of course only smart dragons succeded. They were all having a freindly sleepover sharing stories and playing games. But the friends did not know of the evil coming their way. A voilent creul evil. An evil that does not spare anyone or anybeast from it's horrible torrent. Seargent Ganon and his second in command Dark Link. The evil must be fought. The wellfare of Dragonland and it's friendly occupants is on the soulders of a traveller. A travellar bringing news of plauge and war. He will help the Dragons of Dragonland prepare for the battle.

__

Chapter One : The Traveller

A cresent moon hung on the starfilled sky over Dragonland. The new crisp night fog gave Dragonland an errie even evil look. The forest drenched with nightly dew and in the dark regions of Dragonland forest where streams gurgulled gently. But the picth black was broken. A warm white milky light shook in it's trace. It was a victorian lantern being held in it's trace. In this trace was a horse a muscular horse with a great white stripe from its belly to it's large snout. Riding on the horse was a young warrior. His highly decorated shield and sword on his back. He wore a green tunic. Made from the finest cloth. Strong leather belt held his many belongnins including a large dagger. He had yellow hair with a peachy complection. He wore a long green pointed cap. His boots were of cowhide. He rode cautiosly as to avoid the thick tree roots the low fog concealled. The trees were bare making them look as if they were to grab you hold with their long barky branches. The travellar stoped at a nearby stream. "Travelled far aye Epona." The horse gave an exausted whinney. 'Aye. Im tired too. Might as well rest till morning." The travellar leaned against a thick tree trunk and fell asleep as the horse took a drink.

__

Chapter Two: Quetzal's School for Dragons

It was a fine morning in dragonland. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The native birds chirped and streams gurgled. The fields were green. They were always green in spring. When everything was revitilized from it's winter slumber. The Dragon friends were playing. Cassie lied under green ferns to catch the cool dew drops dripping from them. Ord chose to fly a kite. The day was not windy. He was frustrated at the result of the flight. When he threw the kite into the air and ran, it rammed back into the ground again. 

"It's not windy out today. You can't fly a kite Ord." Whezzie said.

"Stupid wind. I hate kites anyway. Lets play Dragonball." Ord said.

"We don't have a ball." Zak added. Bells rang in the distance. "And we must go back to Quetzal's class." The dragon friends ran to Quetzal's schoolhouse. They entered the door. Quetzal was sitting at his wooden desk reading a book. He looked worried and confused.

"Quetzal. What is wrong?" Cassie quietly asked almost as a whisper. As Quetzal looked very agitataed.

"Oh ninos. Very seriuos trouble is headed for peaceful Dragonland." He replied rubbing his eyes. Quetzal looked very worried. This was not his usual caracter. He was a large well biult dragon. But very elderly and wise. He knew of everything in Dragonland. But whatever he was reading, it worried him so.

"I have been reading the Book of Prophesies." He told taking off his spectacles.

"What does the book say? Is it bad." Asked Emmie. Emmie was a little girl from Gulf Breeze Florida. She was very curious and had a strong will. She never gave up at something she could'nt accomplish.

"I am afra id so. The book tells of evil coming this way. Of an evil army sent from the depths of hell." He said in his broken english accent. The Dragon friends looked very scared now. They could not stand the thought of an army coming to slauter. There had been always peace in Dragonland. There had never been war. And Quetzal believed every word the book said. The book had never been wrong. The book was always right. But never had the book prophesized such carnage. "Go home ninos plese. I must study the pasages in the book. Please forget about what I said. Do not worry." Quetzal said sternly. "Now be on your way. The friends went out the door thinking deeply about what Quetzal said."Do you think Quetzal is right? Will there be bad stuff here in Dagonland?" Ord asked with a worried tone. He was very large. But for his size he was not brave. He was curoius and always hiding from obstacles.

****

"There shall be no more thought of this. Let us just hope the book is wrong." Zak was always worried. This time he was terrifeidswt the revelations. "Come on Whezz. Let's go home." The twins ran home. For two whole days the friends did not talk abou the incident again.

__

Chapter Three: The Dark Caravan

The traveller had been traveling for six weeks now. He was in trail for Dragonland. Ganon's next target. He knew this by a prophet names Gaibora from his country Hyrule. He now knew Ganon's threat. For he had experienced the man's evil in Hyrule. Now a peaceful place like Dragonland was possibly going to be destroyed by the evil. He rode out of the forest and into an open field. It was a valley sorrounded by snowtopped mountains. Then he heard the clopping of horses. In the distance there were six horses. All black stallions. Six dark armored knights rode on the horses. They carried a banner. A dark banner with a burning fist symbol. The traveler rode cautiosly tword them. He reached the caravan of dark horses. They also rode tword link their horses walking and cloping in each step. The knight carrying the banner spoke to Link the travveler.

"We are the Dark Caravan. We now proclaim you his exelences property. Ganon the Warlord. Join our dark army or face a slow painful death." Link spoke back.

"I do not know how you could proclaim me Ganon's property. I will not join your army. Now back off or face my blade."

" As you please. Said the dark knight. " Get ready for me to slit your throat." The dark night charged. The other knights stood back. Link withdrew his sword and charged. Two powerful warriors riding at light speed twored each other brandishing fine edged swords. They rode to finnaly meet each other the dark knight slashed at Link horizontilly with his sword. Link blocked the devastating blade with his own. The force threw Link off his horse. He tumbled to the ground. He felt pain in his foot. He managed to get up his sword again ready for battle. The dark knight got off his horse and held his sword tightly and charged. Link quickly charged and thrust his sword. The knight quickly blocked with his sword. Sparks flew out into the ground. The dark knight's sword flew out of his hands and stuck into the grassy ground. Gray clouds now hung overhead and thunder rumbled. The knight grabed a dagger from his belt and slahed at Link's stomach. The piercing pain ran through his body. He held his stomach. There was blood. He again charged at the knight and with all his strength. Thrust the sword into his chest. The rain fell in soaking torrents. The knight groand and fell over. Blood flowed from his fatal wound and mixed with the mud. A swooshing arrow quickly wizzed by Link's head. They were shooting arrows at him. He ran to his horse and got on. Arrows flew through the air barely missing him. He rode into a dark cave. It was dry there. He got off the horse and sat on by the wall. He still held his stomach. He was bleeding. He had to do something about it. He then felt very drowsy and passed out.

__

Chapter Four: Sir Talbot

Link's eyes opened. He was in a bed by a warm flickering fire. There was a person there sitting in a chair reading a book. A small dog laid lazily by the chair. There was a wooden desk were his shield, scabbard, and sword sat. His bow was there as well. The person was a male middle aged in his teens. 

"Aw. You've woken." He said. "I took care of your wound.."

"Were am I. Who are you?" Link asked. His sight was still quite blurry.

" You are in my cabin in Hidden Forest. I am Sir Talbot. I am a born knight. My father taught me to fight and to be loyal to the family honor. My whole name is Joseph Talbot. I found you in a wretched state. I took you in my cabin and treated your wound. Your horse is outside." 

"Were is Hidden Forrest?" Link asked. He was now okay in sight and all other senses.

"It is sixteen miles from Dragonland. It is the closest civiliztion from here."

"Oh no. I have to go to Dragonland. It is an emergency." Link said.

"What for?" Talbot asked.

"Well. It is in grave trouble."Link said. Link told Sir Talbot about Ganon and his army.

"Well my friend, then we must help them. I am a loyal knight. We will start the jouney. Are you fit to do so?"

"Yes of course." Said Link. He got up and took his sword and shield and bow. They headed out the door where the horses were. They were ready to be mounted on and to ride. Sir Talbot's horse was all white exept for it's snout were it was pure black. Sir Talbot redied his armor. It was a kind of chain suit. With large sholder pads and a large double headed axe.The forest was misty. The trees could be seen only about three meters ahead. 

"Do you know the way to Dragonland Link." Sir Talbot asked. "It is very treachorus."

"We have to cross the valley over there." Link replied.

"Yes. But in those mountains is the Dragonlord Clan. They are not very friendly. They are a warlike people."

"Well, we'll have to cross without being seen. Unless we cannot do that." They rode through the forest making a plan to get past the Dragonlord Clan. They hailed to the west in the Tibru Valley. That was the mountain range they had to cross to get to Dragonland.

__

Chapter Five: Neomi's Army

It was dark night and Link and Sir Talbot had been travelling all day. They sat by a stream while their horses drank. 

"Sharpen your sword my friend" Sir Talbot said "We won't get throught that valley without killing anything."

"Is it that bad?" Link asked

"Those dragons won't let us get throgh without somekind of deadly battle. Neomi is the queen. She is some kind of warrior princess you know. She has fought in many wars."

"Do you think she could join us?" asked Link. He wanted as many freedom fighter sto fight Ganon as possible.

"We could negotiate something. Neomi is a real fighter." Link sighted a line of torches coming tword them. Then there was horse's hooves cloping. Link and Sir Talbot drew their swords. The lighted torches came closer. A leader could be seen. This however frightened the brave warriors.

"What could it be Sir Talbot?"

"I havent the foggiest idea Link." The long line of lighted torches came closer towards the warroirs. Then the distinct shilouet of men on horseback could be seen. Link and Sir Talbot walked to a nearby tree and hid behind it. They continued to watch the men on horseback. The shilouets becmae closer and the mounted men were dragon warriors.

"It is Neomi. And her army."Sir Talbot whispered to Link.

"It is quite large." Link and Sir Talbot stared as the mounted soldiers. When she reached Epona, the leader unmounted. She walked to Epona.

"Aye. What a grand horse someone has abandoned."She petted the horse. 

__

To be continued. Thy stay tuned…


End file.
